A new beginning
by Kullan78
Summary: Nothing goes as planned and in the cold and depressing surroundings Anna makes a decision that, hopefully, will put a smile on her face at last. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hi! So, this is my second fanfic ever and I realised that it was a lot easier to write about something that I like but ain't that into. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm not from an english speaking country so tell me if my use of the language is terrible!  
P.s. I own nothing, all rights belong to Walt Disney!**

A small breeze easily sneaked in between the trees. Their leaves had rotten away on the ground many weeks ago and now the branches were just covered in a thick, white layer of snow. The longing for sun and warmth had slowly gone away with the realisation of her never coming back dawning. She would never come back to set things right. I shrugged the thought away - I could not handle thinking about it right now.

Two strong, gloved hands grabbed me by the waist while I was staring up at the sky. They were as familiar as my own – the tears went away immediately. Instead of turning around I just bent my head down and rested in the comfort he brought to me. His hands travelled from my waist to my hands, hanging on my sides. I wanted him to keep them there but he just quickly hugged them tight before brushing up along my arms. When he brought his cold gloves down my arms again, I could not help but shiver. Hurrying out of the castle I had not even thought about putting on a coat – which left my arms completely bare.

"You do not help anybody by freezing to death, my stubborn queen." With those words I could hear Kristoff unbotton his coat before feeling it wrap around my upper body. Without a word I covered my face in the warm, grey fabric. I drew a few deep breaths before looking up from inside the coat again. While I had been calming down, Kristoff had walked around me and now stood just a few feet away facing me.

"I just wanted to get away, I was not thinking straight. I am so sorry." My arms threw themselves around him and he did not wait to hug me back. None of us had the wish to be as bold as we used to anymore. For a couple of minutes we just stood there. Eventually he broke free from the embrace to look down at my face. In his eyes I could see nothing but sympathy. I untangled myself from him and turned around to whipe the tears from my cheeks and to look down at the frozen flowers at my feet. "I do not know what to do, Kristoff. I feel lost and confused." With the last words on my tongue I braced myself because I had no idea how he would react. "I think it would be best if I simply left Arendelle." A sharp breath could be heard from behind me but no sign of Kristoff moving to grab me to shake som sense into me, or just to tell me I should not. A short moment of silence followed, cut off by his words.

"If that is what you want." His right arm squeezed my shoulders and drew me closer to him. "But I am coming with you." A couple of months ago I would have pointed out that it was no way of talking to a lady but now, with my hair covering my face, I just smiled. After having everyone that I have cared about taken from me, I did not want anything but keep him close.

"What about Sven?" The most wonderful of sounds escaped Kristoffs lips in form of a laugh – something neither of us had heard in a long time.

"Well, the cold has not destroyed all of the crops. And by crops I mean carrots." I tilted my head and could see that he was still smiling. "And if I know Sven right – which I do – he will be just fine as long as he has carrots. And someone to talk to him." Knowing he was right, I nodded in agreement.

"But we have to pack. Let us go back to the castle, shall we?" When I was just about to grab his arm I suddenly remembered why I actually was out of the castle grounds. From under Kristoffs coat I pulled a single rose. "This is goodbye then, perhaps for good." Carefully I kneeled down on the cold ground and placed the rose next to the others. Before I had the time to think too much I stood up again and started to pull Kristoff back to the castle. Almost out of the graveyard I shot a glance back at the big stone towering above the flowers and my rose that already was covered in snow.

Here Lies Queen Elsa

Beloved Sister and Daughter

May She Rest in Peace

-o-O-o-

"Anna, you have to see this!" Kristoff almost yanked me out of my pretty comfortable bed down under deck. Newly woken and a bit confused I stumbled after as he hurried up the stairs. Trying not to trip on my skirt, I ran as fast as I could to catch up with my husband. As soon as I was out in the fresh air I understood what all his fuss was about.

A beautiful heat spread across my face and neck as I just stood in the sunlight. After months of feeling depressed, something as simple as the sun made me burst with happiness. A light tap on my shoulder made me open my eyes to an amazing view. Across the water I could see a beautiful green landscape stretch out in front of us.

"This is it. We are finally here." Kristoff had come to stand beside me. He tugged my little red strand of hair behind my ear with a careful hand. "We are home."


End file.
